Zutara Month
by Megan51310
Summary: My late submissions of the prompts for Zutara Month. Might change rating to T.
1. Day 1: Relief

**Relief**

Since he is the Fire Lord, you would think he would be in an all day meeting or in his office doing work? Yea, no.

Since she is the Fire Lady, a mother of two and on the a high council member of the Southern Water Tribe, you would think she would be helping sort through the needs of the world and her children? Yea, no.

Both Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara are enjoying a day of some sweet relief with the young princes. At the beach on the outskirts of Capital city, they cool off from all the responsibility and Fire Nation heat.

* * *

**I own nothing! Happy Zutara Month ppl! :)**


	2. Day 2: Luminous

**Luminous**

He wakes in the middle of the night to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Curious of his wife's whereabouts at this time of night, he wanders the halls of the palace in search for her.

He finally finds her in the gardens where he and his mother used to spend their days.

He quietly sits and watches, not wanting to break her focus, as she works through each swift and precise step. He watches as she uses the water to follow her threw each move of the Dao swords. He had been training her of the ways of the swords in the past two months.

Her body was a luminous form in the full moon, perfectly matched to the shine of the swords. He stares and makes note of her mistakes so her can correct her in their next lesson. He chuckles when she becomes frustrated at herself for constantly messing up.

"Ugh! Why can't I do it?" Katara shouts in frustration.

"It's because of your stance." Zuko says, making himself known.

"Zuko! I didn't know you were awake. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. You know you're beautiful when your illuminated my the moon."

"Really? Well help me with my problem and Ill show you just how beautiful I can be in under the moon." Katara said winking at him.


	3. Day 3: Potential

**Potential**

Zuko had currently spent 4 hours trying to finally create lightning. But with each attempt he made, it either came out as fire or exploded in his face like before. He was staring to seriously doubt his ability with the advanced skill, which frustrated him immensely.

Noticing Zuko's struggle and frustration, Katara brought some water to help him cool down and rest. As he drank, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's broad shirtless chest and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't understand, I've done everything Uncle has shown me and I still can't do it. I'm getting really sick of having the ground explode in my face." Zuko says irritated.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. I'm sure you'll get it. You've got the dedication and potential for it. Just keep practicing. You'll get sooner or later." Katara says, trying to encourage him. "Now come back to the palace. You've been out here long enough. You can continue tomorrow. You look like you need a back and neck rub." She says, holding her hand out to him.

With a smile he takes her hand, kisses her forehead and goes back inside.


	4. Day 4: Change

**Change**

Katara and Zuko were devastated when they found out that Katara had a reproductive problem and would have extreme difficulty conceiving children.

So that's why Zuko and Katara were becoming worried of the frequent vomiting and lack of appetite Katara was experiencing. She had been vomiting every morning for the past week. They wanted to know what was wrong, so they went to see the healers that work in the palace.

"So how long has this been going on my Lady?" The healer asked.

"For about a week or so." Katara answered

"Ok. When was your last moon cycle?" The healer continued

"Maybe a month, two months ago. Why?" Katara asked.

"To confirm my suspicions." The healer adds.

"Well, what's wrong?" Zuko asked worried and a little annoyed that this was taking so long.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're perfectly healthy." The healer states confidentially.

"What do you mean nothing is wrong with her? Didn't you listen to a word she said?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Your majesty I assure you she is fine. Lady Katara is not sick, she is simply pregnant."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other with the same shocked expression. At that moment they knew their lives were going to change forever.

* * *

**Yay! A steam baby... hehe... I love writing these little one-shots and drabbles... Anyways R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Day 5: Serenade

**Serenade**

Katara had caught Zuko in a very bad and horribly misunderstood situation. She walked in on Zuko hugging Mai tightly and lovingly. Little did she know Mai had just told Zuko about her engagement to Ruon-Jian, and Zuko was showing his happiness for his ex's good news.

Katara refused to talk to him. Desperate and worried, Zuko went to the only person who knew Katara better then he did.

* * *

"Sokka, you're sure this is going to work?" Zuko asked skeptical of his best friend's idea.

"I'm positive. She's my sister, I know her like the back of my hand. The song is what you feel about her right?" Sokka answered.

"Right." Zuko replied.

"Then she'll listen to and forgive you. Don't worry." Sokka encouraged.

"So I throw a few pebbles at her window. Then when she looks out, I start singing?"

"That's correct."

Zuko grabbed a few pebbles and started to toss them at Katara's bedroom window in her two story house.

Finally getting irritated by the clacking on her window, Katara finally got up and open to see what the cause was. The moment she looked out she saw him standing under the bright moonlight. "What do you want?" She said angrily.

"I want you to not turn around and leave and listen to what I'm about to do" Zuko said nervously. Looking over to the tree that Sokka was hiding behind for some encouragement. Sokka nods his head and gives two thumbs up.

Zuko takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. Clearing his throat he begins strumming his guitar and starts singing:

_We're no strangers to love._

_You know the rules and so do I._

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of._

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling._

_Gotta make you understand…_

_...  
_

_Never gonna give you up._

_Never gonna let you down._

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry._

_Never gonna say goodbye._

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_...  
_

_We've known each other for so long._

_You're hearts been aching, but you're to shy to say it._

_Inside we both know what's been going on._

_We know the game and we're gonna play it._

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling,_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see._

_...  
_

_Never gonna give you up._

_Never gonna let you down._

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry._

_Never gonna say goodbye._

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

With tears in her eyes Katara asks "If this is how you really feel, then what was that the other day when I walk in on you and Mai?"

"Mai was telling me that she had just gotten engaged to Roun-Jian. I was hugging her because I was happy for her." Zuko explains.

"So you don't have feelings for Mai?" She questioned.

"Did you hear that serenade I just sang? Of course I don't, I'm in love with you."

Upon hearing those words, Katara ran downstairs and outside. Just before she kisses his lips she states, "I'm so sorry and I love you too."

* * *

**I don't own the song lyrics... The song that Zuko sings is Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley... I am obsessing over this song rite now... Anyways R&R please... Happy Zutara Month. 3  
**


	6. Day 6: Desire

**Desire**

On the night of their wedding, Fire Lord Zuko had excused himself, and his newly wed Lady, away for the night.

He leads Katara down the long maze of halls until they reach the extravagant doors of their bedroom chamber.

The moment they step inside and lock the door, they lock lips. Small candles had decorated the whole room, giving it a dark romantic feel. Unable to control their excitement, they start to remove each others layers of clothing, while taking steps to the ridiculously large bed.

As soon as the back of Katara's knees hit the edge of the bed Zuko lightly pushes her down. Placing both arms on both sides of her body, he continues kissing her lips. He slowly moves away from her lips to her right cheek, ear, and down her neck, leaving burning goose bumps in their wake.

Finally he lifts up and stares into her beautiful cerulean eyes full of desire, asking for permission. She nods her head yes. With the flick of his wrist all of the candles go out, leaving the room dark.

In the dark of the night they both go to a peak and slowly fade away in each others arms.


	7. Day 7: Pride

**Pride**

They had spent 17 long hours in the infirmary. He watched as Katara went through so much pain. All he could do is stand and give his hand for her to squeeze. Now was the time they were waiting so long for.

"Okay now Milady I am going to need you to give a big push."

Katara gave it her all. She pushed each push with all the energy she was able to muster up. It pained Zuko a lot to see the love of his life going through all of this pain. But they both knew that at the end of it all it would be worth it.

Finally after 30 long exhausting minutes, the thing they both waited 9 months for had arrived.

"It's a boy. The Fire Nation has a new prince and heir to the thrown."

The newborn was cleaned and placed into Katara's waiting arms.

"Oh, he's beautiful. What are we going to name him Zuko?" Katara asked with tears in her eyes.

"I like the name Zayn. What do you think?"

"Yea, I love it. Our little Zayn."

Zuko admired his new son. He was filled with pride of the new life that he and Katara had created together. That moment he vowed to be a better father then his father ever was.

* * *

**Meh… It has a boring ending… I had the perfect ending but the I had a brain fart and I forgot so I came up with a lame one… I'll try to remember and revise it, but for now here you go… Yay! A steam baby!**


End file.
